


Super Psycho Love【完结】

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 夏夜 [1]
Category: Pokémon Detective Pikachu
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: 父子年下暗示





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 父子年下暗示

01

 

你疯狂地渴望拥有一个人，你从未和他说过话，但你已了解了他一生的故事。  
他叫哈利·古德曼，莱姆市警局的侦探，身高188cm，已婚omega，alpha去世后再没和任何人结合过。

你知道他身材单薄消瘦，戴金丝眼镜，爱穿修身衬衫和皮夹克，牛仔裤下有一双结实的长腿，你见过他用这双腿踢翻半个酒吧的alpha。他的宝可梦搭档是一只毛茸茸的皮卡丘，它会跟在他身后走，被他抱在怀里晃着黄色大尾巴，更多时候趴在他肩头；

你知道他是个熟透了的寂寞omega，半夜被小腹的疼痛惊醒也只能从床头柜摸出抑制剂自己注射压抑热潮，在单人床上辗转反侧，痛苦无眠，床单湿了一大片；

你知道他除了不会说话的皮卡丘和不解风情的日本人外没有其他可以说心事的伙伴，他会在办案时被alpha骚扰，也会利用性别优势四处撩人做线人；

你知道他很温柔，宝可梦都喜欢他，他总去码头找魔墙人偶看哑剧，笑得像天真少年。他也很强悍，没人能欺负得了他，连你派去劫持宝可梦的杀手都不行；

你知道他会端着咖啡坐在桌前翻文件，夜深人静时会打开上锁的抽屉，从中拿出一张被装裱得很精致的照片细细擦拭，不时亲吻，偶尔还会流几滴泪；

你知道他的弱点就在那张照片上，接下来的一切都变得如同解一道“1+1=？”的数学题一样简单。你只需打几个电话、敲几下键盘、付几笔款子、嘱咐几句话，自然有人替你做好跟踪潜行盗窃调查和拍照的琐碎事项。还有什么比雇佣私家侦探调查另外一个侦探更刺激的事呢，没过几天，你就收到了详细的报告，原来他已经生育了一个儿子。他跑去调查一桩冷案，幕后之人为报复杀死了他的alpha，他将蒂姆托付给死去的alpha的亲属抚养后来到莱姆市，再也没有离开过，也从不跟任何人说起自己的过往。

看来他真的很爱远在异乡做保险分析师的儿子，他准会为那不肯沟通的固执小孩做任何事。你已经想好要在他给蒂姆留的房间里欺负他，把他按倒在本该属于蒂姆的、还竖着皮卡丘耳朵的小床上。这不难的，你只需要像所有访客一样大摇大摆地走进他的公寓，将冲洗好的一沓照片当做礼物递给他。你看见他瞳孔一缩，故作姿态地翘起二郎腿，右手两指敲打着桌面，还在负隅顽抗：“要我帮你找人吗？先预约，价目表在墙上。”

你懒得跟他玩这些彼此心知肚明的文字游戏，情趣最好都留到床上。于是你将他和黑人女alpha 的结婚证复印件、蒂姆的出生证明、一家三口的全家福、蒂姆提交的简历、工资单和名片统统递过去，像逗弄猫咪一样摸他攥着文件夹的手，看他冷静高傲的面具寸寸碎裂，看他的皮卡丘竖起尾巴一脸怒意。你一点都不怕那十万伏特或他致命的绞杀术，反而迫不及待地想象他的双腿缠在自己腰上会是怎样的销魂。

“你那宝贝儿快跟你一样高了，哈利。你是个聪明人，如果下次我派去的人不拿照相机而用手枪会怎么样? ” 你的威胁起效神速，他颤抖着抚摸过蒂姆的照片，你几乎以为他要在那些冰冷的复印纸上印一个吻。他终究是不敢的，他仔细地合上文件夹，将它压在右手边一沓标着“超梦”的资料下，又耐心地哄毛绒绒的炸毛搭档先出去。

你认为自己足够仁慈，耐心地等到皮卡丘关上门才将他推倒在桌面上，扫掉了一堆碍事的文件、台灯和相框。他任由你动作，不拒绝，不反抗，你没费多大力气就扯掉了他的裤子。但这让你感觉太无趣，你停下来俯身看他：“你在等我服侍你吗，还是等我给你儿子太阳穴上开个洞？”这个冷漠的omega颤了一下，一边痛苦地闭上眼睛，一边慢慢分开那双长腿……他像只被钉在钉子上的蝴蝶，只是你的那东西比钉子粗多了。

在你进入时，他偏过头，发出一声被哽住的呻吟，没被咬着的那只手摸到旁边的订书器，像找到了救命稻草般紧紧攥住。他身体里很热很紧，哦老天，简直紧致得过分。因为长期服用过量的抑制剂，他再也没法对alpha的信息素有所反应，更不能在热潮期以外的日子里产生足够的润滑，这可是双输的坏事——大大增加了他的痛感，也降低了你的快感。你近乎泄愤地拽着他的脚踝，毫不怜惜地弯折那双修长结实的腿，直按压下去，几乎将他折成M形，好让你进得更深、更狠、更顺畅。

你感慨于他身体的淫荡，他真柔韧，又瘦又结实，独守空房多年后被迫摆出这种高难度姿势也没有晕过去。你握着他劲瘦的腰，越发急风骤雨地挺进，你的囊袋拍打在他泛红的臀瓣上，啪啪作响，仿佛世间最美妙的乐章。直到你在若有若无的柑橘果香中闻到了血腥味，你感觉到他全身痉挛般绞紧；直到他许久未曾张开的生殖腔被你毫不留情地攻破，在遍及全身的剧痛和酸麻中被迫留住了你的种子，他都没有求饶，也没有看你一眼。


	2. 02

那晚的情事一定让他受伤了，否则他不会破天荒地请了一天假，始终没在警察局、咖啡馆、披萨店和水果摊出现。第二天他脚步蹒跚地去上班，第三天晚上他独自进入公寓大门，没带那只碍事的毛绒搭档。半小时后，你坐专车抵达，他已经换上了居家服，正坐在留给儿子蒂姆的房间里发呆。见你进门，他迅速从床上坐起来，手足无措地想躲开你的视线。你按着他的肩膀，把他按回床上。他被迫叉开双腿，露出纤细的脚踝，你则慢条斯理地解开自己的皮带，金属扣无声无息地落在地毯上。  
他看着你把折腾得他欲仙欲死的物事掏出来，放在手里缓慢撸动，没有一丁点想放过他的意思，他明知道自己难逃一劫，还在负隅顽抗：“这是我儿子的房间。”  
你的阴茎因他颤抖的声线变得更硬，你任由它一跳一跳地打在他脸上，带出几丝黏腻的液体，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，想偏过头却被你捏住下巴。他双手攥紧了铺得极平整的被褥，为你给他的两个选择紧张得颤抖：“张嘴含住，我就听你的解释。不张嘴，我立刻在这张床上艹你。”  
真是尴尬的局面，你都有点心疼他了——如果你的小兄弟没有为此硬得快爆炸会更有说服力。终于，他松开了牙关：“你想怎么做都行，只要别在这儿。”  
啧啧啧，瞧这圣洁的omega父亲，为儿子愿意付出一切。你坏心地把头部塞进去，堵住他所有想说出口的煞风景的话。他的口活技术差得够可以，你怀疑他要么是太久没跟人做过，要么是之前的女alpha太爱他不舍得使用他的嘴巴。在被你抽打了很多下后，他笨拙地学会了藏起牙齿，始终没掌握舌头的正确用法。你没了耐心，抓着他的后脑，将阴茎全塞进去迅速地抽插，完全不顾他被噎得几欲窒息，生理性泪水流了满脸。这具细瘦的身体没一处不紧，喉头收缩得格外销魂，让你迅速地射了出来。

他单薄的胸膛不断起伏，喉结上下滚动，强忍着没有吐出来。等你满意地在他脸上擦拭掉多余的液体，他才迅速翻下床，跪倒在地，掐着脖颈大口呕吐，血丝和着胃液弄湿了印着杰尼龟的地毯。你知道他不愿意弄脏留给儿子的小床，所以你只是静静地站在一旁等待，等他吐得连喘气的力气都快没有了，你将他抱起来扔到床上，粗鲁地剥下他的内裤，在他绝望而无力的挣扎中贯穿了他。  
你让他面对着你，你最喜欢这种姿势，能亲眼看他有多痛苦、多绝望。你摸着他毫无看头的干瘪胸膛，肆意羞辱他：“这里能有奶吗？你是怎么喂饱你儿子的？”  
他是个聪明人，领会了你的不满，慢慢抬起腿环住你的腰。再挑剔的alpha也不得不承认他修长的双腿足以弥补胸部手感不佳的缺点，你满意地攥住他的脚踝，摸过凸起的骨节，摸到肌肤滑腻的根部。那里全是湿滑的液体，无论他有多不情愿，omega的身体本能都在叫嚣着释放，空虚许久的宫腔已经彻底张开，翘首以盼你的到来，用一阵快似一阵的紧缩催促你快些把精液浇灌进去。  
你舔咬着他泛红的耳垂，一边大力抽插一边对他说着缠绵的情话：“反正你儿子恨你，不如我再给你一个孩子，以免这房间空着。” 你看见他张大了眼睛，感觉到他的身体在你冲破最后一道障碍后骤然绷紧，他突然剧烈地挣扎着，拼命向前爬，像垂死挣扎的蝴蝶标本，想从你钉在他体内的阴茎上逃离。  
怎么可能逃走呢，可怜的蝴蝶。你没费多大力气就抓着他的小腿将他拉回来，半点怜惜都没有地在他宫腔内成结。那肯定很疼，否则他不会捂住小腹痛苦地呻吟，也不会断断续续地发出绝望的喘息。

你走的时候回头看了他一眼，他一动不动地蜷缩在小床上，手还按着微微隆起的腹部，街灯照着他赤裸的后背和腰臀，肌肤上的指痕格外清晰。


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

自从在他留给儿子的小床上狠狠欺负了他后，有很长一段时间你都没有再见过他。这倒不是你喜新厌旧，而是你的传媒公司业务受到克利福德家族的全面围剿，本已经达成的休战协议被霍华德单方面撕毁，这可急坏了坐在纽约办公室的老头子们，也让你自顾不暇，除派助理在街对面时刻监控外实在没心力去蹂躏他。  
在你忙于参加各种视频会议时，哈利似乎接受了某个神秘人物的神秘委托，带着皮卡丘一头钻进莱姆市鱼龙混杂的旧城区，混迹于码头酒吧，昼伏夜出忙个不停。对此你并不在意，一个omega侦探能搞出什么大事呢？在不用服侍你的这段日子，他自己找点乐子也不错，你在压力山大的谈判间隙想到的那些折磨羞辱他的手段都可以留在以后慢慢用。  
你没想到，他的行动轨迹消失于一个平平无奇的深夜，第二天你就在电视里看到他出车祸意外死亡的新闻，尸体和向来与他形影不离的皮卡丘一起失踪。你不敢置信地瞪大眼，听着主持人喋喋不休的评论，但一句话都没记住。这怎么可能？他明明是你的，他紧致的身体、柔韧的腰肢、修长的双腿甚至微斑的白发都是你的，是你一个人的！你愤怒地攥紧拳头，想向夺走他的人出击，但你怎么可能战胜死神？  
莱姆市的人们缅怀了一会儿这位伟大的omega侦探，就忙着宣传霍华德父子的丰功伟绩和即将到来的宝可梦大游行，他的死亡不过是警察局最常见的意外事故，最终会被列入长长的殉职人员名单中，再无人忆起。很快，克利福德传媒击垮了你的公司，你被董事会勒令出售股份、关停业务。在回纽约的汽车上，你又想到在那间整洁的小公寓里第一次进入他的滋味，想到你是最后一个和他做爱的alpha，这大概是唯一能给你膨胀的自尊和空落的心灵聊以自慰的事了。  
如果你此刻没忙于掩饰腿间因回忆而硬热的勃起，而是看向左侧车窗外的铁路沿线，你就会看到一个茫然无措地望着窗外的男孩，他有他父亲的眼睛。你们很快会见面，他会成为帮你击败霍华德最有力的武器，也是和你抢夺哈利的唯一竞争者。

 

比霍华德身败名裂、克利福德传媒易主还令你振奋的消息莫过于哈利神秘地死而复生，你看遍了所有讨论莱姆市大案的节目和访谈，尤为关注《真相访谈》的新晋主持人露西。作为这一切的亲历者、见证者，她报道了大部分你渴望了解的真相，剩下一部分将由你自行探索。你不在乎那只三根手指的超梦、也不在乎人类如何与宝可梦共存的公共议题，你只注意到哈利又活过来了，你又能把他推倒在长着皮卡丘耳朵的小床上——你当然知道他的儿子回来和他一起工作生活，但你完全不在意。  
你提前回到莱姆市，没有跟任何人说，直接住进哈利公寓对面的酒店。你在这儿包下过一个房间，派助理对他进行全天候监视，房费一直付到2020年。你站在窗边耐心地等，心脏为即将享受到的甜蜜夜晚激动得快速跃动。你想象着这个自以为能摆脱你、继续过自由快乐日子的omega看见你时的表情，你巴不得就在当即撕破他的衣服重温旧梦。  
夜深了，承载你无数绮丽幻想的omega依然没有回来。也许他又加班了，也许是修补和他同在警局工作的儿子捅的篓子……当你忍不住想去楼下的咖啡馆坐坐时，街角绕过来两个依偎着同行的身影。修长高挑、怀抱皮卡丘的是你心心念念的哈利，另一个身材一样细瘦，比他矮一头但更结实，一只手臂紧紧搂住他的腰，另一只手不停拨弄皮卡丘毛绒绒的大尾巴。如果你说他们没有在约会，全世界的恋人都会为此摇旗抗议。  
怀疑、嫉妒、愤恨和破坏欲在你心头激荡。哈利什么时候有了一个年轻的恋人？他寡居多年，一心扑在侦探事业上，甚至连像样的暧昧对象都没有——药剂贩子和日本拍档可不是好对象，你都数不清他拒绝过他们多少次。他仅仅用两周时间就开始了新生活、新感情，带另一个alpha回家过夜，完全忘记你曾经彻底占有过他身体的每一处肌肤。这个无情无义的omega，无耻的婊子！你气得牙根痒痒，目光灼灼地跟随着在黑暗里慢悠悠行走的两个人。  
很快，他们走到了哈利的公寓楼下，你看到矮个alpha背着他们两个人的挎包，帮他推开栏杆，做出一个绅士而做作的手势。哈利被逗笑了，皮卡丘从他怀里跳下去，一蹦一跳地进屋，他则张开双臂，让矮个alpha变本加厉地搂紧自己。alpha不露痕迹地往后挪了挪胯部，你猜他准是勃起了，没有alpha能在抱着哈利时还不勃起。但你只能眼睁睁看着alpha的嘴唇距他的嘴唇越来越近，就在你以为他们会像所有舍不得和对方分开的恋人一样亲热地拥吻告别时，哈利猛地推开了那个人。  
干得好！你想为他鼓掌，事实上你确实这样做了。哈利还是忠实于你的，否则他不会惊慌失措地推开想对自己图谋不轨的小个子，又为这明显的拒绝感到愧疚，跑出两步后还回头看了对方一眼才走进门。你看到矮个alpha懊恼地垂下头，朝电线杆和长尾魔手发泄怒火和欲火，一把拽掉棒球帽扔在地上。那一刻你惊讶地张大了嘴巴，你终于看清了他的模样，那是你在露西的报道中看过无数次的面孔，哈利的儿子，蒂姆·古德曼！  
蒂姆对待哈利的方式绝不像是儿子对久未谋面的父亲，你了解那些总用老二思考的alpha，正如你了解心怀歉疚、愿为儿子做任何事的哈利。迟早有一天，他会无法抗拒儿子的要求，从而选择用自己的身体弥补亏欠儿子的“父子时光”；他会蒂姆面前解开衣服，打开修长的腿环住他的腰，忍着羞耻和酸痛坐在他胯间起伏，就像他曾经对你做的那样。这就是哈利的本事，明明行过无数淫荡无耻的勾当，还能表现得像纯洁无暇的圣父一般，隐忍又羞涩，勾引着每一个走近他的alpha。  
很快蒂姆也走进公寓楼，灯光亮起，又渐渐熄灭，哈利已经睡了，唯有他的房间一直亮着灯。你曾在那张床上占有了他父亲，在那空虚寂寞的子宫里射精成结，你不会输给他，绝对不会。你看向一街之隔的窗口，露出志在必得的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有强迫、产乳情节

04

 

真正高明的捕猎者，不仅会降低自己的存在，还能再万事俱备后无声地出击。你是个耐心的猎手，隐形、无声地等待时机，你通过各种手段观察了这对关系诡异的父子三天，注意到哈利对蓝莓派和芝士奶酪越发狂热，蒂姆偶尔会向他抱怨自己无法出外勤，每周三晚上哈利都会让皮卡丘跟露西和可达鸭一起参加宝可梦联谊舞会……于是你打了几个电话，巧妙地提供了一条指名给蒂姆的线索。年轻气盛的alpha为了向父亲兼梦中情人证明自己的能力，让理智的怀疑暂时下线，独自跑去码头的集装箱海洋里搜寻并不存在的狂躁杰尼龟，而你在目送露西的黄色甲壳虫消失在街角后，大摇大摆地走进他俩的公寓。  
公寓的布局发生了很大改变，增加了不少属于另一个alpha的东西，从那些多出来的档案夹、相框、外套、吉他、棒球、菜谱和66号公路自驾游指南中，你能看出哈利有多疼爱他毫无设计美感和生活情趣的儿子。你轻蔑地嗤笑，朝哈利紧闭的房门走去，疑惑于他今天怎么如此迟钝，连你随意翻动的响声都刻意发出的声响都没听到。  
随着你与卧室的距离越来越近，扑鼻而来的柑橘香越发浓郁，那是哈利信息素的气味，但不同于热潮期时的馥郁，也不同于注射过多抑制剂后的淡淡果香，只给你一种说不清的诱惑，还让你没法说出心痒难耐的原因。你急切地推开门，眼前出现的景象足以作为你一生自慰助兴的回放镜头：你心心念念的哈利只穿了件半解的白衬衫跪坐在床上，露出大半胸膛来，曾经干瘪得抱上去有些硌得慌的胸口像充气般膨胀了，此刻他正用手抚摸着那片赤裸的肌肤，凸起的乳头如同烂熟得渗出汁液的果子。他闭着眼，紧咬嘴唇，表情介于痛苦和愉悦之间，大颗汗珠顺着他明显比以往鼓胀的胸口滑进衣领，直滴入隐匿于褶皱阴影的私密处。

你知道这意味着什么，omega只会在一种情况下发生信息素味道和哺乳器官的初步改变——哈利怀孕了。孕初期omega特别分泌出的浓郁信息素只会对孩子另一个父亲产生非凡的诱惑作用，哈利正在用格外香甜的气味和胀大的胸乳来笼络、吸引alpha留在身边保护自己。因此你不必费心思考他腹中的孩子到底属于谁，于情于理，那都是你的种子在他身体里生根发芽的结果。  
你很难不为此兴奋，更难控制自己走到他身边，用刻意释放的信息素打断他陶醉不已的自慰。他全身战粟几乎瘫软在床上，慢慢张开眼，看到你的一瞬，他发出绝望而痛苦的哀鸣，拼尽全身力气朝床下爬，去够放在书桌上的手机。他在你面前总是如此不自量力，妄图用幼稚的手段逃出你的手掌心，你轻而易举地抓住他的手腕，将他按倒在床上，顺势将衬衫撕成一团无用的破碎布料。  
“滚开——”裂帛声、纽扣打在床头的碰撞声混着他嘶哑的威胁让你性致更高涨，你也毫不打算掩饰，一边用胯下热胀的硬物不停磨蹭着他的下身，一边摸上他丰盈的胸肌，感受着那团软肉在你掌心跳动。他在霸道信息素的威压下全身无力，任由你肆意揉捏，很快无法对抗自内而外的快感，痛苦的抗拒渐渐变成软弱的呻吟：“啊，不，不要——”  
你狠狠掐住他因色素沉积而泛着深红的乳尖，用力一拧，孕初期的他胸口本就过分敏感，哪里受得住这一下，他颤抖着在你怀里缩成一团，你感觉到胯下一阵湿润。你当然不是快枪手，但你还是低头朝两人纠缠着的下身看了一眼，满意地掐住他别过去的下巴：“被我揉几下胸就高潮了，多淫荡的身体啊，你儿子能满足你吗？”  
听到最后几个单词时，他恍惚的神色瞬间变得紧张：“这是我们之间的恩怨，与他无关。”你恨他将你对他的爱定义为“恩怨”，恨他这副纯洁圣父救世主的模样，更恨他在知道儿子对自己心怀鬼胎后还执着把他当成一个需要父亲保护的小男孩，你放过他红肿的乳头，在他以为自己逃过一劫而放松的刹那，下身毫不留情地挺入。由于缺乏足够的润滑，即使那处已分泌了不少湿润的体液，他也因你的进入疼得脸色苍白。你冷着脸冲撞，一手捞起他无力的长腿好让穴口露得更多，一手用力折磨他的胸部。感谢造物主，那里手感该死的好，但不足以让你原谅他的固执和顶撞：“与他无关？你儿子跟我一样想上你，别装出这副无辜样，你肯定知道，说不定就是你勾引得他对你产生了兴趣。他揉过你的胸吗？吸过你的奶吗？他揉你的时候，知道你肚子里有我的种吗？”  
他在上下夹击中几乎失去了意识，泪光盈盈地不停摇头，想开口反驳却只能发出一串暧昧不明的喘息。于是你含住那战粟着的小小颗粒，舌尖轻抿后，上下牙关骤然闭合，一股清冽的乳汁挤进你的口中，他连叫都没叫出声来就为你奉献了初乳，在意识到从自己身体里流出来的液体是什么后羞耻得偏过头去。  
“瞧瞧你啊，还真有奶。”你知道现在的他只能产出一点点乳汁，但你故意咂咂嘴巴，贪婪地凝视他那块宝地，屡次用舌头和牙齿催促它再来一次喷发，阴茎也配合着九浅一深地顶弄。他快被不断侵袭乳尖和下体的快感逼疯了，攥着乱成一团的床褥，眼神涣散，双腿大张，忍受不住地低声喘息。  
你多希望蒂姆能在此刻回来，这样就能让他看见他想要拥有的父亲在自己身下辗转呻吟的每一秒钟，让他知道这淫荡的omega早已成为自己的囊中之物。你更希望能打碎他和那小子之间的纽带，因此你压着他的胸膛抽插，咄咄逼人地追问：“你并不是为了爱才让他拥抱你，对不对？你是因为愧疚。”  
哈利看向你的眼神竟有些怜悯的意味，他在破碎的喘息中挤出一句话来：“你不懂得爱，德里克。”他把你的姓名念得婉转动听，却用残忍无情的话羞辱你。你怒吼着将他抱起，又迅速松手，让他就着交合的姿势深深地坐下去，你的阴茎深入到了前所未有的地步，几乎捅进了孕育着孩子的宫腔。他腹内酸麻胀痛到了极点，不得已朝你怀里倒去，发出哽在咽喉里的痛呼。就在你准备抬腰继续蹂躏他的时候，有人一脚踢开房门，路灯的光将他的影子投射在墙壁上，高大又威猛，旁边还多了一只长着尖耳朵长尾巴的剪影，随即你感觉到一阵从尾椎蔓延至颈椎的刺痛，灼烧如被十万伏特击中。你抽搐着倒下来，阴茎也随即软掉，从哈利体内滑出。在他揪着你的后颈把你往墙上狠撞时，你听见年轻alpha怒火中烧的吼声：“离我爸爸远点！” 你最后的记忆是他脱下皮衣遮住哈利半裸的身体，急切地唤他的名字，皮卡丘也不停地叫着。你还没看清他身下是否有血迹流出，就彻底失去了意识。


End file.
